Objet trouvé
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS Mais que fait Jack Sparrow dans une péniche sur la Seine en plein Paris ? C'est ce que se demande aussi le narrateur... Délire


**Objet Trouvé**

Malgré un soleil puissant, le ciel était d'un bleu pâle qui tirait sur le gris, comme il l'est si souvent à Paris. Je marchais tranquillement le long du quai, la tour Eiffel derrière moi devenait plus petite. Je préférais cet endroit plus calme de la Seine, car à quoi bon habiter sur l'eau si les voisins sont trop près et que les touristes pointent le doigt sur vos géraniums en faisant des commentaires désobligeant sur votre manière de les traiter ?

Je descendit lestement une petite échelle en fer rouillé qui finissait les pieds dans l'eau, couverte d'algues fines et vertes, et grimpais sur ma péniche. Les feuilles des bouleaux bruissaient très faiblement : en cette saison caniculaire, le seul endroit un peu frais de Paris était les bords de Seine. Je déposais mon sac à dos en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement et je m'approchais du bastingage où étaient accrochés mes pots de fleur. J'examinais rapidement mes géraniums. Leurs pauvres pétales grillées par le soleil d'août pendaient tristement, et leurs tiges elles-même ployaient, réclamant à boire. Il faudrait que je les arrose beaucoup ce soir-là. Ça faisait deux jours que mon invité surprise prenait une grande partie de mon attention et mes petites fleurs en avaient pâti. Je descendis la volée de marches qui menait au salon et aussitôt que je posais un pied sur le plancher flottant, une boule de poil grise vint se coller à mon jean. Je pris mon chat dans les bras.

-Et ben alors Mistigris ? Je t'ai manqué ou tu veux ton ronron ?

Au mot « ronron », Mistigris leva son nez vers moi en me faisant les yeux doux et répondit : « marw » avec un air gourmand. Je remarquais alors qu'une odeur de viande grillée avait envahi mon salon. Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet autour de moi et m'aperçu que le pépiement de mes tourterelles était absent de la pièce, et pas seulement leur chant, mais aussi elles-même. Et que la grille de leur cage pendouillait tristement contre les barreaux. Je posais le chat sur la table et me précipitais dans ma cuisine.

-JAAACK !!!

Je stoppais à l'embrasure de la porte, sous le choc. La vision d'horreur qui s'étalait devant moi était celle de ma propre cuisine dévastée par un ouragan. Ledit ouragan se retourna d'ailleurs vers moi à l'appel de son nom.

-Y'a plus de rhum, m'informa-t-il en pointant du doigt des bouteilles vides par terre. Y'a plus de paprika non plus. Faudrait que tu penses à remplir les réserves de cette cambuse.

-QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT A MES TOURTERELLES ???!!!

Bien que la réponse soit facile à deviner au vue de la quantité incommensurable de plumes grises et duveteuses qui voletaient dans la cuisine, le pirate se dirigea de sa démarche…heu…spéciale vers une énorme marmite qui laissa s'échapper un nuage de vapeur dès qu'il souleva le couvercle.

-Elles m'ont réveillé pendant ma sieste.

C'était le comble ! Il avait fait CUIRE mes tourterelles ! Déjà qu'un Jack Sparrow débarquait comme ça sans prévenir, chez moi, en plein XXI ème siècle, en plein Paris, en plein dans MA salle de bain surtout ! Qu'est-ce que ma vieille péniche avait comme rapport avec le Black Pearl ? Qu'est-ce que MOI j'avais comme rapport avec ce pirate du XVI ème siècle ?

J'avais vérifié dans tous les journaux depuis deux jours : Vanessa Paradis n'avait pas perdu son Johnny Deep, aucun fou ne s'était échappé de l'asile, personne pour me faire une blague aussi tordue et aucune caméra chez moi. Ce qui fait que j'avais à demeure et pour une période à durée indéterminé un véritable pique-assiette que j'aurais dû semer dans le métro hier si j'avais eut un grain de bon sens.

Et en plus il rajoutait du CURCUMA dans MES tourterelles !!!

Je frémissais de colère en cherchant une insulte assez cinglante pour montrer toute mon indignation, résistant avec peine à l'envie de l'assommer et de le flanquer à la flotte. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ce genre de chose ? Il y avait des tas de fans qui n'auraient demandé que ça !

Mistigris sauta avec souplesse sur la table de travail et leva une patte positivement adorable vers Jack et miaulant doucement sous forme de réclamation. Il passa sa langue rose et rappeuse sur son museau. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de manger Titi et Sylvestre… sigh !

-J'adore les chats, déclara le pirate en se penchant vers ma petite boule grise.

-ESPECE DE CANIBALE !! hurlais-je soudain si fort que Mistigris s'enfuit de la pièce. Je vais appeler la SPA et ils vont te ramener dans ton pays de cinglés !! continuais-je en me rapprochant de lui en deux grandes enjambées. Je t'interdis de manger MES animaux !!

-Hep hep, du calme mon chou. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de manger ta boule de poils. Elle est plus utile à chasser les rats.

-Il n'y a pas de rats sur mon bateau…

-Tu crois ça ? Ce matin j'en ais vu un gros comme un chat… sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Mais C'ETAIT le chat !

-Ah ? Possible.

-Enlève ta main de là.

-Pourquoi donc ? Elle est très bien ici.

-Enlève ta main ou tu vas le regretter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant vraiment trop près.

Son odeur m'emplit brusquement la tête au point de la faire tourner, et le monde entier me parut vain, à part ce corps viril contre le mien, le frémissement de mes lèvres contre les siennes, avides, sa moustache qui énervait ma chair sensible et ses bras puissants qui m'entouraient. Cependant je me dégageais d'un grand effort et reculais.

-Ne me touche plus jamais !

-Tu avais beaucoup moins de réticence cette nuit, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Vieux fou pervers sadique et fourbe ! m'exclamais-je, étant incapable de dire quoique ce fut d'autre.

Je me retrouvais encore entre ses bras, tachais de le repousser avec un peu trop de mollesse pour que ce fut honnête et lui demandais sans cesse de me lâcher. Mais il ne m'écoutait plus, m'étreignant, me baisant le visage avec emportement et essayant de me renverser sur la table.

Je commençais tout juste à me laisser faire quand nous entendîmes un appel aigu suivit d'un :

-Yhouhou ? Mon petit poussin des îles, tu es là ?

Je reconnus immédiatement la « douce » voix de ma mère et Jack fut pris d'un accès d'hilarité qui me permit de me dégager et de filer sur le pont. Je m'arrêtais néanmoins devant un miroir pour remettre un minimum d'ordre dans mes vêtements chiffonnés. Bof, elle croira que je dormais.

-Maman ?

-Mon petit poussin ! s'exclama ma mère en se jetant sur moi. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup, ça fait trois jours que je n'ais pas eu de tes nouvelles !

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Voyons, je sais me débrouiller maintenant ! Je vais avoir vingt-trois ans, merde !

-Pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit bébé, me répondit Maman les yeux larmoyants avec un grand sourire.

Heureusement qu'elle était un peu sourde, parce que sinon le rire du crétin à dreadlocks l'aurait sûrement interpellée…

-Je t'avais laissé un SMS hier pourtant, Maman… lui fit-je avec un air de reproche.

-Oh, mais tu sais bien que j'ai du mal avec ces choses-là ! Tu ne me fais pas renter ?

-Heu… non, c'est dans un désordre pas possible, mais si tu veux je te raccompagne, d'accord ?

Ma mère me fit un sourire lumineux et s'approcha avec appréhension de l'échelle.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu viens ici… C'est dangereux pour toi.

-Tu crois donc que ta mère ne sait pas encore grimper à une échelle ? me répliqua Maman en se hissant fièrement sur le quai.

Je la raccompagnais donc. Nous prîmes le métro et elle me raconta toutes les choses de sa petite vie. Sa boulangère qui vous vendait du pain rassis si vous ne faisiez pas attention, les disputes des voisins, ses trois chats et ses cinq canaris à qui il arrivait une multitude d'aventures : aux dernières nouvelles, Fifi avait passé toute la nuit enfermé dehors, sur le palier. Elle insista pour que je dîne chez elle et je mangeais donc en repensant à mes pauvres tourterelles. Je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais retrouver ma maison en rentrant, ni même si j'allais la retrouver à quai ! Il me fallait un moyen de me débarrasser de ce squatteur.

En rentrant je fus saisit par une idée digne des plus grands génies de notre siècle : j'allais passer une petite annonce.

Le lendemain on put voir dans un journal spécialisé :

_Particulier vend Johnny Deep grandeur nature - accessoirisé Pirates Des Caraïbes – écrire au journal qui transmettra._

Et croyez-moi, il y eut BEAUCOUP de réponses !

**Fin.**


End file.
